The Frog Prince
by Golden Days
Summary: Paired with Neville in Potions, Ron turns into a frog, and only one person can break the spell. Major R/H
1. Potions Pairings

Monday started out as a pretty ordinary day, untill Potions class. The Griffindors were making Transfiguring Potions, and a day with Snape   
breathing down their necks didn't really appeal to them. To add the the mood, Snape started out his class with a long, boring, one-sided lecture.  
  
"Today we will be making a simple Transfiguaration Potion. I do not expect any of you to pass this test, and you will pardon me if I don't   
send you to the hospital wing after you've tuned into a rabbit."  
  
The class, or at least the Griffindors, groaned.  
  
"I will be pairing you up, and I want no complaints. Now then, Potter, I want you with..."  
  
Snape paused to look around the room, and allowed himself a sinister smile.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry didn't even bother to look up, he'd seen it to many times before. He simply picked up his caldron and moved in the seat next to Malfoy,   
'accidently' dropping his books on Malfoy's foot.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, and don't let it happen again," Snape snarled.  
  
He continued to prowl about the room, mostly pairing his least favorite Gryffindors with his best Slytherin students.  
  
"Bulstrode, I want you with Granger. Goyle, get over there with Thomas. And Weasley..."  
  
Snape paused and surveyed the room to pick out the worst student that was left over.  
  
"You way work with Longbottom."  
  
Ron sank into his chair in frustration and muttered to Harry, "I'll never survive!"  
  
Harry shook his head sadly, but had to divert his attention to the pile of armadillo bile that Malfoy dropped on his head. Snape turned his   
head away and pretended not to notice. 


	2. Under Snape's Desk

"Stir slowly, gradually add lacewings...I said GRADUALLY Neville!!" Ron hissed, as Neville dumped the whole bottle into the cauldron. Neville   
whimpered. "Sorry..." he whispered fearfully. Ron gave him a murderous glare, but continued.  
  
"Add one half cup of pordered bicorn horn, then wait untill mixture boils."  
  
Neville quietly dumped the powder into the caldron, then watched as it quickly dissolved.  
  
"Is it boiling yet?"  
  
Neville nodded feverantly and glanced nervously around the room for Snape.  
  
"OK, this part looks tricky. Here, Neville, back off for a second, I'll do it."  
  
Ron aproached catiously, but Neville had caught sight of Snape heading their way. He dashed backwards and stumbled on the table, knocking a   
silvery vial out of Ron's hands and causeing it to go splashing into the cauldron.  
  
The whole room gasped and Snape screeched, "Get back!"   
  
The class ducked under chairs and tables, and Malfoy rushed under Snape's desk. But Ron and Neville were still tangled in a knot by the   
cauldron. The potion frothed dangerously.  
  
Neville wailed loudly, and wormed his way out. Running for the door, he realized to late that Ron was left behind.  
  
The potion exploded. 


	3. The Frog Prince and his Princess

Ron blinked.  
  
It wasn't every day that you woke up in the hospital wing, and this time the room felt especially big. It took him a few seconds to find out   
why. He was a frog. And it's not every day that you wake up as a frog. In fact, it's never happened to me. Perhaps, if your lucky, it won't   
ever happen to you either. But it happened to Ron.  
  
Ron shouted, or, as we must call it, croaked, and curtains beside him moved slightly. A black haired, green eyed someone appeared next to him.  
  
Harry grinned slyly.  
  
"Hello Ron!" he said, in a delighted voice. "Fancy seeing you here! Might I ask why you're looking so particularly...froggish?"  
  
Ron croaked again and Harry's grin widened.  
  
"Yes, I thought as much," he said gaily. "It very well might be because you ARE a frog, don't you think?" he added knoweledgeably.  
  
Ron croaked a number of times, and to make it more easier for you to understand the going-ons here, I shall translate:  
  
"Harry, you cridiot! Stop crinning at me like some croazy maniac! I need a little CRELP here!"  
  
Harry's attentention however, had been diverted at the entetrance of a short, bushy-haired girl of about sixteen.  
  
At this, Harry's grin streched to the breaking point.  
  
"Why look, Ron!" he said in a slightly strained voice, as to hide his laughter. "It seemes Hermione has come to see the Frog Prince!"  
  
It now became apparent tht Ron's turning into a frog had not in the least prevented him from blushing the color of a ripe tomato. Mixed with   
his green skin, this gave him the apperance of a small, fat Christmas decoration of some kind.   
  
When this was pointed out, Ron was not amused. 


	4. Kisses and Talks

Later that day, Harry and Hermione were discussing Ron's 'frog-ness' in hushed tones  
  
"He can't stay like that forever," Hermione cried.  
  
Harry shrugged  
  
"But he wasn't supposed to put that many lacewings in. That messed up the potion. And Dumbledore already  
tried the antidote, it didn't work. Nothing did."  
  
Hermione sighed in exsaperation.  
  
"But there just has to be a way! There has to be! He can't stay like that forever!"  
  
"Hermione," continued Harry, in a soothing manner. "Dumbledore's sent for the Ministry. All we can do   
now is wait. I'm sure somebody will be able to find a spell to turn him back."  
  
Hermione glanced at him nervously, then announced that she was going to go visit Ron the Frog.  
~~~  
Hermione peered catiously into the hospital wing, and pulled back the curtains around Ron's ben. He   
appeared to be asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. But something stopped her from walking away.  
  
Glancing around carefully, she assured herself that nobody else was in the hospital wing, before   
lowering her head a placing a kiss on Ron's green back.  
  
The room began to glow... 


	5. Some Serious Blushing

Ron opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the hospital wing, but Hermione was now next to   
him. And she was blushing furiously. Ron looked down at himself. There was something different, but he   
couldn't quite put his finger on it...   
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"I'm not a frog!" he shouted.  
  
Jumping up, he hopped around on the bed and threw his arms around Hermione. Hermione gulped and blushed   
further. Ron stared at her curiously for a moment before noticing his situation. He was standing next   
to Hermione with his arms thrown around her, and Harry had just come into the room.  
  
Ron backed away and sat down on the bed, Hermione looked at the floor, and Harry stared around the room   
in an amused sort of way.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now," he said carelessly, and left the room.  
~~~  
Neville climbed through the portrait hole and saw Harry sitting in one of the chairs. He wasn't doing   
anything, so Neville walked over to him and spoke.  
  
"Err...Harry?" he started.  
  
Harry looked up at him curiously.  
  
"I had just wanted to ask you...as your Ron's friend and all...if you knew...if he had told   
you...why he...well, you know..." Neville trailed off.  
  
Harry just grinned.  
~~~  
From that day on, Ron and Hermione were considered 'more than just friends' by the rest of the school.   
They never addmitted it, but after Hogwarts they were married and have five children (so far).  
  
As for Harry, it seems he will be the only one to ever know why Ron and Hermione both grin when they see   
a frog...  
  
THE END 


End file.
